Global positioning systems (GPS) do not typically provide reliable coverage of indoor environments due to GPS signal penetration loss, often estimated to be 20 dB. Without reliable GPS coverage, GPS end user coordinate information is typically not available in the indoor environments, making it difficult to efficiently deploy network small cells and analyze network performance because the location of User Equipment (UE) within the indoor environment cannot be reliably pinpointed. Consequently, indoor network small cells are often placed in a subjective manner by equal spatial distribution and performance optimization of indoor network small cells is manual labor intensive.